Traditional card games and video wagering games are popular entertainment, especially video poker. In these games a player makes a wager and is given a set of cards. In some games, such as video poker, the player can choose to keep or discard selected cards from the display. Replacement cards are awarded for the cards that the player has chosen to discard. The resulting hand or hands is matched against a pay table and payouts are awarded accordingly. Some games reward players with prizes or other nonpaying awards. In many contemporary games, a player can play multiple hands of various game types. For example, a video poker machine may display multiple hands of poker to a player. The player may chose to keep or discard cards from each of the multiple hands. Playing multiple hands may increase the excitement experienced by the user because the likelihood that the player wins a reward may be increased.
The video gaming industry has long sought to increase the excitement experienced by the player. An example of this desire may be evidenced by the ability to play multiple poker hands on a video poker machine. However, the video gaming industry has failed to provide payout methods that increase the player's excitement. As a result, benefits may be realized by providing improved payout methods in order to enhance the experience and excitement of the player.